I'm Yours
by CloudyxRainbow
Summary: I may not have the softest touch, I may not say the words as such, and though I may not look like much, I'm yours... He was helplessly in love with his best friend. This was his big break to tell her. Niley


**Middle School**

I guess it started the first day I saw her. But that would be in kindergarten and I believe that you're too young to feel like you're in love with five. Maybe you love someone as your friend or your sister. That is the kind of love they know at this age. But I knew back then, that there would be more than just seeing her every day in kindergarten.

And I was right. We were now in middle school and I was in the same class as her. We would soon go into High School and I knew that's where it would all start. Who dates who, who is popular, who is not? The 'Who Is Who' of High School - who didn't know it. And believe it or not, but the stones were set in Middle School.

My older brother told me to look to my right and left and see who sat next to me - those would be the people I would be friends with for the next four years the least. And I did that on the last day of school and what I saw… kind of disappointed me. I sat next to Berd - he likes to pick his nose - and to Bernie, the guy with either too much gel in his hair or the guy who just doesn't wash his hair.

Either or, I was with the losers. And she… she was with the popular. But that wasn't a surprise; she is beautiful, of course she would be popular. But I liked her - a lot. Even though I knew we would never be together. I knew because one, I am her best friend - kind of. And two, she said she would never date her best friend, kind of.

You see, our parents are somewhat friends and have the occasional dinners. We would talk but she wouldn't spill her deepest and darkest secrets out to me. But I wouldn't do it either. My deepest and darkest secret was that I was in fact in love with her. She'd never get to know. Not until I was sure I would never see her again. The last time I would see her I would tell her.

I know it sounds cruel, but I was a thirteen-year-old desperately in love with a girl I knew I couldn't have. She was off limits for me for so many reasons. I named two already. The third one was; she had a boyfriend… every week a new guy. I never knew our Middle School held so many guys. I always wondered what she'd do in High School.

I got that answer on the last day of Middle School as well. Not only did I know that I would be considered a loser in High School, but also - according to her - she would start dating all the boys there were available - except the losers. That one hurt, but I kind of knew it would happen. I accepted it even.

What else was there to do? On the last day of Middle School; how serious could one girl be about dating anyway? Not very much because she just broke up with her last boyfriend and now, ten minutes later, she was giggling about something her friends said. I smiled and decided, I should at least wish her a great summer before I wouldn't see her for those three months.

My family and I were going on a trip around America and that trip would take all summer. And I wanted her to know that I wanted her to have a great summer. So, gathering together all my confidence, I trotted across the schoolyard and stopped in front of her and her friends. They stopped giggling, though still kept their smiles on their faces. I wasn't sure if those were amused smiles, trying not to laugh at me or smiles symbolizing they just stopped laughing. I chose the latter and smiled too.

"Hey girls…" A few giggled and walked away, about three stayed there. I tried to think positive and interpreted their walking away as giving me space to talk to her. They knew that we were somewhat friends out of school, I guessed. Those three girls plus her still smiled at me, now making it obvious they were rather amused by my appearance. I took a deep breath and tried to keep my honest smile on my face.

"Miley… I just wanted to wish you a great summer for I'm going away with my parents and I won't be seeing you till High School and…" Miley sighed a bit - obviously annoyed, but I ignored it - and faked a smile.

"Can you keep it short, weirdo? I have friends to talk to." She stared at me and I was intimidated. She wasn't older than me nor was she bigger. She was actually smaller than me - always has been - but in that moment I was scared of her. When I didn't reply to her she rolled her eyes and stalked off with her friends. But I hadn't even wished her the great summer, so I quickly walked after them and grabbed Miley's wrist.

I guess my touch wasn't that gentle because she winced and turned around with a somewhat pained expression.

"Ow! Dude, that hurts!" I pulled my hand back as I realized her friends had kept on walking. Nice, now I could maybe even say something smart.

"Sorry… have a great summer." I tried to smile at her as I realized she didn't even want me to tell her that. I knew that I wasn't the gentlest or smartest; sure as hell not the most good looking guy but I thought she'd appreciate me wanted her to have a good summer. But Miley just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, everybody's been telling me that. Whatever…" With that, she walked away again. It's actually always like that with her. At home and in school. She'd be like this because of a few reasons; me being a loser, me being an ugly loser, and me being an ugly and nerdy loser. But I still didn't care. She was Miley and I knew the softer side of her. She'd been vulnerable and crying in front of me before.

I comforted her - I've always been the one to comfort her. She'd always thank me but the next day she'd act as if nothing happened. That's Miley for you, though. She wanted to be the tough girl even though some knew she wasn't.

I watched her retreating figure as my heart ached a bit. I was still in Middle School; love was out of question for me, I realized. But I liked her a lot. And getting rejected quite often didn't help my heart at all. But it was okay. I was hers; she'd just have to learn that.

"I'm yours, Miles…" I whispered after her as I turned around and walked back to my place - which was at the tree; alone. But it wouldn't be for too long and then Berd and Bernie would show up. Those would really be my friends for the next four years.

**High School, Freshman Year**

Summer was great, that's all I'm going to say. Though I wanted to go home after four weeks of traveling, I enjoyed it in the end. I've been to places that I didn't even know existed and I got my mind off things. But returning home, I realized that there was still reality. I would be a loser in school and she would be the queen.

But I knew she would. Miley's always been the right girl for this. She's amazing; everybody would love her. It was in the middle of the school year and we were teamed up for a class project. It was just a 'one-class' thing so the project would end as soon as the bell rang. As I started working, Miley turned around to her best friend and started talking. I didn't mind; I'd do this project alone, make it great and get her a good grade. Maybe she'd thank me afterwards?

"Did you see Brad? He is so hot, right?" Miley giggled. I sighed and bit my lip. It would be easier to concentrate if she wouldn't do that though. It was as if she knew that I liked her more than I really should and she just wanted to make me suffer.

"I know! Gosh, his abs are so amazing. You should really come to practice once - he takes off his shirt." I knew what Brad they were talking about. He was a Senior and he seemed to love Freshman - and breaking their hearts. Everybody knew that, but still girls adored him. Maybe I couldn't even blame them though - he tried everything to get them while I only admired Miley from afar.

"He really does? I'm coming with you next time… god, I wish I could touch those abs…" I groaned angrily and turned around, forgetting for a second that I didn't matter to them.

"Would you mind helping me here a little? This is your project as well!" Miley jumped and turned to me, actually looking scared. I was a little short tempered or - as my mother liked to say - my edges were rough, and with Miley admiring another boy… that just got to me.

"What?" I sighed and felt bad. She was innocent. She was just a girl and she was just the girl I had fallen for desperately. I shook my head and sighed again.

"Nothing… I was just… forget it." I was actually sad… or disappointed. She had to know I liked her. But it was okay anyway. Miley liked Brad and she'd get him; I knew that. Miley was Miss Popular in our year. And I… I just wasn't enough. But that was okay too.

Miley stared at me a little longer and then gave a long sigh, turning her body fully towards me and sending an apologetic look to her friend before she started working with me. I was kind of shocked she did. Miley never worked on the projects we had to do. I smiled slightly and glanced at her. She looked up at me confused, obviously wondering why I'd stopped working.

When she saw me smile she shot me a smile too and then went back to working. Maybe she wasn't that edgy like she acted. She was nice; at least for a short second. Maybe that wasn't much, but it was enough for me to be happy all day. Though we still weren't friends after our project, she had at least smiled at me.

You'd think a simple smile wasn't that much to begin with. But for a boy like me, helplessly in love with a girl like Miley a smile like that meant the world. After this class she even waved at me shortly before she walked out of the door with the friend she'd been talking to before I kind of yelled at her. I heard their giggles as they walked off and immediately wondered if they were giggling because of me.

I wasn't sure if I wanted them too. One part of me actually wanted them to giggle about me. That meant that Miley at least talked about me - bashing or not didn't matter at that point. But maybe they were talking about Brad again…

I sighed and grabbed all my stuff. I dropped a paper and knelt down to pick it up, only to find Miley's binder lying down there. I picked it up along with my paper and held it in my hands for a few moments, just staring at the cover. On it were the words _I'm Yours _written. Miley had a beautiful handwriting. I smiled slightly and imagined that she'd heard me before summer and discovered a crush on me.

Maybe she knew all along. Maybe she didn't know at all. Maybe she hadn't heard me and that was just a favorite song of hers. Jason Mraz is an amazing singer and songwriter after all. I sighed and decided to give it back to her. After I did she'd blushed and thanked me shyly. I smiled and in that moment I imagined again.

I imagined that she did hear me say it and she liked me. After that day we'd talk more and more and I was more than happy about it. Of course we'd talk out of school only though. Nobody could find out; that's what Miley told me. I agreed with her. Anything for her to talk to me.

**Sophomore Year**

Closer. That's what we were now. Finally, I was able to talk to her in school. During summer we'd met a lot of times, bonding and just having fun. Of course my crush only got bigger and I finally knew I really was in love with her. But did I tell her? No.

She was still as popular and actually dating Brad now. He went to college but it was right outside town so he stayed at home anyway. It hurt when she told me that her dream came true. But she was happy so I was happy for her. I'd have to put my dream behind and let her live hers, even when her dream was as small as that.

She started dating him during summer and I had warned her. She'd said that I don't have to worry because he won't hurt her; she wouldn't let him. But she already was in way too deep to not get hurt. I didn't tell her that. I just kept a stack of tissues hidden under my bed, waiting for her to come and lean on my shoulder.

I guess that's all I was to her. A shoulder to lean and cry on. But I didn't complain. She was my best friend almost at the end of the school year. Of course, she still had her girl-friends but she'd tell them that she had to cancel stuff when she would hang out with me. She would admit that she hung out with me too.

I was still the loser and still had Berd and Bernie to worry about. They never changed. I don't even think they changed their clothes. I changed a lot; well, my style changed and I cut my hair. It was no longer a curly mess; it was a mop of curls, perfectly styled. Miley'd told me that she loved the longer hair but the shorter suited me better.

Well, almost at the end of the school year, it happened. Brad broke her heart. She had fallen for him - she told me - and he had told her that she was too young for him. Holding back an 'I-Told-You-So' I just hugged her and pulled the tissues out from under my bed. That made her giggle a little. But she cried into the night. Luckily it was a Friday so we stayed up late.

I ended up having my head on her lap as she looked down at me, smiling a little. Her eyes were red and puffy but she still looked beautiful. I never told her; I was too chicken for that. Miley softly touched my dropping eye-lids and giggled as I snapped my eyes open.

"You're tired…" I shook my head and yawned. I was, but I wanted Miley to fall asleep first. I had to know that she fell asleep. Maybe she'd cry when I wasn't up anymore and do something stupid. Miley giggled lightly and shook her head.

"You are. Go to sleep, Nicky." I smiled as she said her nickname for me. Nobody was allowed to call me Nicky other than Miley. I actually hated that name but coming from her mouth, I loved it. I shook my head once again as I rubbed my eyes.

"Nope, can't. I want you to fall asleep first." Miley rolled her eyes slightly as she traced the outside of my face with her finger. I watched her as she started mapping my face out line by line, giggling as she reached my creased forehead.

"Why? So you can stare at me and admire my oh-so-beautiful face?" She said in such a sarcastic way I just knew she thought she wasn't beautiful. I mean, maybe she acted as if she thought she was but she was insecure.

"Well, yeah." She laughed and I accomplished my goal. I wanted to hear her laugh and I got to hear it. Miley's laugh had got to be one of the most special ones of the world. It was obnoxious - but in a cute way. Her laugh sent me to heaven… well; it at least made me smile.

"Okay big dork, you need sleep." I rolled my eyes and sat up. She smiled her million-dollar smile and in that moment, it seemed like growing old with her wasn't bad at all. I know at some point you want to stop getting older but with her… I didn't care. I wanted to grow old with her. I knew that it probably wouldn't happen, ever, but a boy's got to dream.

We leaned against the headboard of my bed and I lightly closed my eyes. Miley started singing softly. I discovered that not only was singing her secret passion but she was also incredibly good doing it. She told me she'd usually sing what she thought so I listened closely. I wasn't the smartest guy. I had average grades so I had to listen closely so I got what she sang.

I smiled with my eyes closed and listened to her. She 'told' me that her day was good, she was doing fine. She got her heart broken by her jerk. Her best friend - who I assumed was me - helped her through it. She sang that her best friend was close to her heart. I sighed a bit and memorized those little words. I was a little sad that I was 'close to her heart'… Well, at least I was but… I wasn't actually in it.

That part still belonged to Brad. Until she was over him, then there would be room for me - the unimportant best friend. Well, I was important but not that important. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She smiled back at me and slid down the headboard of my bed, snuggling into my pillows. Finally, she'd go to sleep.

I watched her eyes fall close as she let out a big breath. Right after, she was sound asleep and actually smiling. She hadn't smiled the whole day until that night. I smiled too and slid down next to her, closing my eyes. It kind of killed me to know she was right there beside me and I couldn't touch her; hold her. Maybe I'd get the chance to in the far future, maybe even in the near future.

But for tonight I had to dream. I had to imagine once again that she was lying in my arms, not next to me. I pretended like she told me she loved me before she fell asleep. Pretending seemed like my only escape to feel good. But I felt good with her next to me too.

**Junior Year**

I was still completely in love with Miley. She had no idea and she would probably never find out. I was still too scared to tell her. She hadn't had a boyfriend since Brad. I know it's been almost a year but that didn't matter. She was now cautious as I told her that many guys are like that. She would flirt and occasionally go on dates with guys - but she never agreed to be someone's boyfriend.

I was sort of happy about it. But Miley wasn't happy; I knew that. I knew it the second I saw her come home crying again after another guy had asked her to be his girlfriend and she had said no. I asked her why she was crying. She just said that she hated breaking their hearts when she knew how it felt. I just hugged her then and rubbed her back.

I loved hugging her but I hated hugging her when she cried. Not because she'd get my shirt wet or because she clung to me tightly - actually, I loved it when she clung to me tightly - but because she was hurting. I told her that she just shouldn't go on dates anymore. That way, guys wouldn't get the chance to ask her to be their girlfriend again.

But Miley will be Miley and she kept on going on dates. But no matter how hurt I actually was that she didn't listen to me and that she never considered me more than a friend, she still slowly started to heal the wounds she once created by not being my friend at all. She started to be my friend - that was enough. There were still scars there, but even those started to heal with her being my friend.

She told me she loved how passionate stuff I could be. If she knew how passionate I was about her? She should know, I was there for her whatever she needed, whenever she needed it. But apparently it wasn't that obvious - though even Berd and Bernie told me that it was. Those two were still my best friends though Miley was too. But Miley still preferred to act as if we were only friends in school.

I was cool with that. I had my friends - two… but they were true friends. Another thing Miley said she loved about me - in a friendly way of course, she assured me - was the way I thought. My mind fascinated her, apparently. She loved that I tried to like everyone and that I tried to stay positive. I told her that she was just like that.

But she didn't really believe that. But I told her exactly that. Oh well, she would soon realize it, hopefully. My life was great - except the fact that Miley was only my best friend, but she was and that would have to be enough for now - until something happened that made me terribly sad.

Berd was in a car accident and he died from the impact. And not only that but Bernie was shot the next day. I don't know what cruel plan god had for me but taking my two best friends from school was not very 'godly' of him. When I heard the news Miley was just over. We were actually just laughing when my mom burst through my door and told me. I pretty much burst into tears - except that I didn't actually start hysterically crying. Tears just started rolling down my cheeks as I dropped to my knees on my bed.

I was embarrassed to cry in front of Miley but in the end, it didn't matter. I was sad, I had to show it. Mom left us alone and I sat alone on my bed for five minutes, crying because I lost the only two people that talked to me during school. After those five minutes Miley came and sat next to me. This time it was her that held me tightly and rubbed my back.

It didn't necessarily feel better though. I was hurting at the moment. Just a minute before we were talking about all the boys she'd let down over the year and I told her that if she ever were to get another boyfriend - the selfish side of me either hoped she wouldn't get one or she'd chose me as her boyfriend - and he'd hurt her, I'd beat him up until he wouldn't recognize his own face anymore. She'd told me that I was her soldier and I nodded and put a fist to my heart. Anything to make her laugh.

She still held me tightly, her head on mine as I buried mine in her chest - not in that way though, just lying it there. She rubbed my back still and whispered soft words into the air. I held her tightly as I realized I would be a longer now. She seemed to realize what I was thinking because the next minute she said something that made me smile for a second.

"You're still my soldier, Nicky." I held her tighter after that and fell asleep eventually. The next day I woke up in her arms. I smiled slightly but the smile faded as soon as I realized that nothing had changed. They were still gone. That thought made me close my eyes again and pray that school wouldn't be as bad. When I felt her hand go through my hair gently I smiled for another second before it slipped right off my face once again.

**Senior Year**

In our last school year people found out that I loved to sing. Miley had told them - it slipped when she was talking about her favorite singers in class. She was talking rather loudly and the rest of the class listened to her anyway and she said that her favorite singer was me. Everybody turned to me then and I just slipped down my seat and sighed.

Ever since Berd and Bernie were gone, nobody talked to me. And when she'd said that I was her favorite singer, people started talking - about me. Not to me, like some might have thought. And because they all thought Miley didn't like me at all, they also thought that Miley was just trying to make fun of me so they challenged me to sing at our prom.

And I took that as the perfect opportunity. I would wear something that was 'in' - something fashionable, I would actually try to look good and I would tell the whole year about my love for Miley. Some told me it was obvious anyway. Well, they didn't tell me, they whispered it about me and it somehow always reached me.

I sat down and started writing her a song. It was special to my heart and it came right from there too. Since High School was almost over anyway it wouldn't matter if she actually liked or loved me too. If she didn't I would leave for college and never see her again. And if I did she'd be married then and have two beautiful daughters that would look just like her.

My faith has never been high. I tried to keep my hopes low because the chances weren't any higher. I told myself that hoping wasn't worth it. I saw Miley's type of guys and they were anything but me. I did have my abs - I actually had a six-pack but Miley knew and she never once marveled about it to her friends.

Maybe it would have seemed weird but they did it to all the guys except me. It kind of actually hurt me but then I shook off that thought. I was the loner - why would they talk about my abs or lack of, since they didn't know about me working out at all? Only because Miley knew didn't mean she liked it. And all her boyfriends had blonde hair. Mine was almost black.

So that's why I kept my hopes low. But there was always that little voice that said 'Just try it' or 'She does like you, moron, just tell her'. But I never listened to that voice. I wasn't one for big speeches. That's why I decided to write her the song. I could have sung any song, but I wanted it to be the one song that meant the most to me and that should mean the most to her.

Prom was a month before the end of our High School life. A bearable time to live in misery until college. Maybe college would be just as miserable but no one would know me there - they wouldn't know about it. They would just make fun of me too but not because I poured my heart out to the girl I've been in love with for years but never told.

On the night that would decide my happiness I was more than nervous. I told my mom about it. She was the only one that knew about my love for Miley and she told me that it was a good idea to sing about it. Of course it could always not work but it could also work. And if I never tried I would never know. So I let her help me find the right things to wear and I even got a few guys to play for me while I sang.

I was decked out and ready to 'sound check' about two hours before the prom would start. I only ever sang for Miley. Not even my mom ever really heard me sing. Miley loved it. I would sing to her whenever she had trouble sleeping or when she was crying. Of course, when she'd request me to sing I would too.

I arrived at the gym where the prom was held at one and a half hours before prom. We practiced and rehearsed and I realized that it was a great feeling to sing on stage and live. But I knew that in a few hours my future was decided. Happy or not; that was the question. I sighed as a guy patted my back. I turned around and saw Charlie - a guy from my… band, I guess - smile at me.

"You'll do great. They'll love you, Nick. You're good." I sighed a bit and shot him a thankful smile.

"Yeah, thanks… but that's not what I'm worried about, actually." Charlie looked at me confused. I chuckled and rubbed my neck nervously.

"You know I wrote the song myself. I wrote it for a girl that's my best friend and that doesn't know I love her. I'm scared that she won't talk to me after this." Charlie shook his head and chuckled.

"She will. Didn't she noticed that you loved her all along?" I shook my head.

"I guess I made it pretty obvious… I never had a girlfriend, I did everything for her. But she had her boyfriends. And I can't just walk up to her and say that I love her. We only became best friends in Sophomore Year. I loved her since kindergarten but she never knew. She's popular - I'm not. End of." Charlie sighed and patted my shoulder.

"It'll be okay though. I feel like tonight's a good night." I smiled and nodded as I heard more and more people enter the gym. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a plaid button up shirt which was unbuttoned with a white V-neck shirt under it. I had on some black tight jeans and Converse. Usually I'd wear baggy clothes.

I started pulling on my clothes, trying to make them look better but I knew that didn't help anything. Miley had told me that she was sorry after the others challenged me to sing. But I was okay with it - as long as she'd really listen. She told me she wouldn't miss it for the world. That actually got me even more nervous.

I wouldn't leave what people would call 'backstage' until I was done so I could get ready. Nobody had seen me until someone walked on stage and announced that I would sing now. I nervously looked up at the ceiling and sent a quick prayer up there. Then my 'band' came up to me and nodded all at me. I nodded back and we walked to the stage.

I high fived every single one and waited for our cue. Some guy kept on talking about a little 'challenge between colleagues' and I just rolled my eyes. We were far from colleagues. They all wanted to embarrass me in front of the whole year. He finally said my name and I nodded once again at the guys. We stepped onto the stage and once I saw the whole year standing in front of me I knew that this would be serious.

I could embarrass myself in front of them, singing this song and Miley not answering to it in anyway. I would stare at her and she'd know that it was for her, I'd make sure of that. As we all found our places on stage I looked into the sort of big crowd - it were around 200 people. I immediately found her. She smiled at me and showed me a secret thumbs up. I smiled too and winked at her making all people around her turn towards her.

She blushed and giggled a little. I smiled and looked at the guys. They nodded signaling me that they were ready. I then only realized that I hadn't prepared anything to let them know about the song. Improvising, oh great.

"Uh… hi." A few chuckles and some girls giggling; the rest was quiet. I cleared my throat and looked at Miley again. She was grinning at me from ear to ear, showing me that I'd do great no matter what. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, you all challenged me to sing and I bet some of you thought I'd drop out but I thought 'hell no'. Did you all really think just because you don't talk to me I'm shy? Well, I'm not. And did you think Miley lied when she said I was her favorite singer? Well, she didn't. And don't ask her how she knows I sing well - according to her - because you won't get an answer… I think.

Now, I wrote this song for the most special person in my life. This person was there when my two best friends here died. This person actually cared. You all ignored it when I hurt; you laughed at me still. But this person didn't. And I know that this person hears this. This person is a she and I really want her to know that… well, just listen to the song." Some of the people in the crowd were stunned.

Trust me, I was stunned myself. I never thought I would say all this to them. Those were the people that made fun of me and ignored me my whole school life, practically. And I just kind of told them off. I dropped hints who that one person could be. I knew Miley knew who I was talking about. She was looking at me with those big blue eyes full of appreciation. I winked at her again and the boys started playing.

I closed my eyes for a second and remembered all the stuff that Miley and I did together. We cried in each other's arms, we laughed together, we did so much together. I remembered when we weren't friends how I'd still be there for her if she really needed me. I remember everything. We've had a life full of memories together without realizing it. And then, I began to sing.

_You've touched these tired eyes of mine_

_And mapped my face out line by line_

_And somehow growing old feels fine_

_I listen close for I'm not smart_

_You wrap your thoughts in works of art_

_And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm Yours…_

_And though my edges may be rough_

_I never feel I'm quite enough_

_And it may not seem like very much_

_I'm Yours…_

_You healed this scars over time_

_And braced my soul, you loved my mind_

_You're the only angel in my life_

_The day the news came, my best friends died_

_My knees went weak and you saw me cry_

_Say I'm still the soldier in your life_

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm Yours…_

_And though my edges may be rough_

_I never feel I'm quite enough_

_And it may not seem like very much_

_I'm Yours…_

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm Yours…_

Everybody stared at me as I finished. There were no tears on my cheeks because it wasn't a sad song. I looked at the guys behind me. They were grinning at me, showing me a thumbs-up. I smiled at them and turned back to the crowd. They were staring at me with wide eyes until everyone began clapping. I waved at them and smiled a bit. Then I bowed a bit and looked up to see Miley staring at me with her hand over her mouth.

Oh great… she realized it. She knew it was about her - of course she knew. I sang about stuff we experienced together. And to say her look was horrified would be a lie. She not only looked horrified but also… shocked and scared and kind of determined too - and a look of sorrow and apology. I knew what her answer would be the second I saw her.

Honestly, it broke my heart too. I really thought she'd at least consider it. But the look she gave me also gave me all the answers. I looked down and suppressed the tears in my eyes. The people quiet down as they saw my face. I shot them a tight-lipped and fake smile as I exited the stage. Instead of getting ready to mingle I quickly left the building.

No one from my 'band' followed me, thankfully. I had to cool down and think about what I should do now. She knew now and her eyes showed me that she didn't like me - at all. I was her best friend - I shouldn't have fallen for her, that's what her eyes told me. I kicked a bench near the gym and groaned frustrated.

How could I be so stupid and actually think she would like me? I am nothing like her type. I officially hated myself. And that's what I kept cursing over and over again as I sat down on the bench I just kicked and buried my face in my hands, leaning my elbows onto my knees. A few tears did escape my eyes as I realized I even lost her as my best friend. But before I could even really start crying, I felt a hand on my shoulder, touching me gently.

"Nick…" I knew that voice, I knew that hand; and I loved that person. I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head. I couldn't talk to her right now; I really couldn't. After not answering for a few moments she sighed and pulled her hand back. She then suddenly sat next to me and pulled my hands away from my face.

"Nick, please, look at me…" I didn't though. Just because she was holding my hands and sitting next to me after I finally confessed my love for her - sort of - didn't mean that she actually felt the same. Maybe she wanted to apologize. She sighed again and put a hand on my cheek, pushing my face towards hers. She was close to me - her face was only inches away. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Nick… come on, I want to tell you eye to eye, not face to face." I opened my eyes and stared into hers. Brown met Blue. A little tear slipped out of my eye and Miley quickly wiped it away.

"What you sang… it was really beautiful." I sighed. If she was going to tell me that she liked the song I really didn't feel the need to listen. I wanted to get up but Miley pulled me down. She smiled slightly at me.

"I wish I could sing you something too. But I guess words will have to do but first… what exactly did you want to say? I know this song was about me. Did you tell me that you love me? If you did… I love you too. I mean, like more than a best friend should. Remember on the last day of Middle School when you wished me a great summer… you whispered 'I'm Yours, Miles' to me. I heard you and I'd actually smiled.

I didn't mean to be so harsh but I didn't know better back then. When you brought me my binder in Freshman Year, those were the words you found on my binder. I wrote them there because I liked you and I wished you were more outgoing with me. And I actually left the binder behind just for you to find it. I hoped you would and you did. Well, what I'm trying to tell you is, I've liked you all along. I love you now." I stared at her shocked. She did hear me?

I gulped and kept on staring at her with big eyes. She heard me? Couldn't she have told me? My eyes slowly trailed down from her eyes to her lips and then up again. She grinned a small grin and leaned forward. My breath got caught in my throat as I felt her breath on my face. As I realized what she was waiting for - me to do the rest - I leaned forward as well and put my lips on hers.

I never knew what it would feel like - kissing the love of your life. And I actually always thought I would never find out. But now that I did know, I couldn't describe it. Mind-blowing; the only word that crossed my mind. Miley was an amazing kisser as well. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

I finally got the hang of it and my mind caught up to our actions so I pulled her onto my lap. Miley smiled and deepened the kiss. I glided my tongue over her bottom lip and she happily parted her lips. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and explored it slowly and romantically.

Miley slowly pulled back and stared into my eyes. I smiled at her and kissed her again, still not believe it. She giggled and kissed me back. She then pulled back and smiled brightly. I smiled too and pulled her extra close, not wanting to let go. She grinned and played with my curls. I sighed happily.

"I can't believe this actually happened. I've been waiting so long to just tell you and this was the perfect opportunity. And by the way, yes, I did mean that I love you." Miley grinned and kissed me again. Then she got up and I groaned.

"That's not fair, stay here…" Miley giggled and pulled me up.

"We're going in there and I'm showing you off… boyfriend." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well then, show me off, girlfriend." Miley grabbed my hand and intertwined my fingers with hers. We walked back into the gym and of course, everyone's attention was on us. Miley grinned at them and waved a bit. She pulled me to her friends. They were all grinning at me. What did I do? What did she tell them?

"Guys, have you met my boyfriend yet?" They all squealed and hugged Miley. I seriously did miss something.

"Seriously? How?" Miley started telling them how she told me this speech after I refused to say something. I looked away embarrassed. It sounded like I was the jerk in this situation. Miley turned to me and put her hands on my chest. My muscles there immediately tensed up but soon relaxed. Miley giggled.

"But seriously, he's the best. That song was so romantic. And he is so hot too…" I rolled my eyes and kissed her softly. It felt so good to do that; to finally be able to do that.

"Yeah, sure… you are pretty hot." The girls behind her giggled as she gently squeezed the muscles on my chest. I tensed up again as Miley giggled too.

"Girls, I did tell you about his six-pack, right? And the rest of his awesome muscles…" I blushed as she squeezed my arms and then she put her hands on my stomach, slowly slipping them up to my chest again. The girls were still giggling.

"Mi, if you're trying to embarrass me; it's working." Miley laughed and kissed me again.

"I'm sorry but if you were me and I were you, you would want to touch me so bad too." I looked at her and raised an eyebrow as I leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Who says I don't want to touch you right now? It would just be inappropriate if I did." Miley blushed and hit my chest softly.

"Shut it." I laughed and pulled her into me as she started talking to her best friends again. I seriously couldn't believe it. We were together - she loved me. It worked. My life was complete. She was in my arms and her friends were happy for her. I looked down at her happily.

How could this happen? I mean, obviously she had to somewhat like me when she would spend days with me even though she could have spent them with her best friends. But she chose to spend them with me. I smiled a little as I remembered her calling her friends telling them that she was hanging out with me.

How could I even be so lucky? Was it because I've liked her all along, even in kindergarten? But did it matter in the end? All that mattered was that she was mine after all. She loved me and I loved her. We would figure the rest out later. But I knew that I would spend a lifetime with her. She wasn't only my girlfriend but also my best friend.

She understood me; she knew me. She knew what I liked and what I didn't like. She knew that I had habits and she said she had them too. She did, which made her all the more attractive. Every girl without habits and flaws can't be real. As I realized all this, Miley was still in my arms and I caught her glancing up at me for a second. I smiled and leaned forward again, once again to whisper in her ear.

"**I'm yours**, Miley Ray Stewart." She turned back to me again, while the other girls awed, and kissed me deeply before pulling back.

"And **I'm yours**, Nicholas Gray." I smiled and hugged her a bit tighter as she started talking to her friends again. I could definitely get used to this. And I would have to. Because we actually were in for the long run. But what did you expect? I never planned on letting a girl like Miley go ever again. She was mine and I was hers - and even though I knew there would be bumps in the road ahead, we would master them without any damage.

I knew that we were stronger than people might think. I knew that our love was strong. I have been in love with her for so long, why would I give her away just like that? I would fight for our love. Maybe it was better that she learned to love me as a friend at first. Maybe waiting did pay off - hell, not maybe, it really did. She was mine, she actually was.

I put my head on hers and we swayed back and forth a bit. Miley put her hands over mine on her stomach and sighed a bit while her friends went off to get something to drink. I smiled a little.

"I love you, Mi." She patted my hand.

"I love you too, Nicky." And that was how our story began. It's actually funny to say it was a story. A story would have an end someday. But our story didn't have an end. It really never would.

* * *

**This was kinda never-ending :P I couldn't stop writing and it ended up this long ;) This is the longest one-shot I've written so far and I kinda like it but I'd like it if you told me what you think about it because I spent hours working on it. I was getting frustrated at the end - you'll know if you follow me on Twitter :P - but I finally finished it :) Now, I hope you liked it and thank you for reading :D **

**xoxo**


End file.
